


Чёрный, белый, синий

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Сбежав из Америки и забрав Криденса к себе, Грейвз выбирает маленький неприметный город, чтобы залечь на дно.





	

Грейвз долго выбирал, где поселиться.   
Америка не подходила по вполне понятным причинам: он избежал смертной казни только благодаря вмешательству Серафины. Возвращаться имело смысл лишь тогда, когда Криденс будет полностью контролировать свою силу и с его поддержкой получится диктовать свои условия.  
Он серьёзно раздумывал над Францией, где в Нормандии жила его родня, но и этот вариант был негодным: нельзя тащить Криденса туда, где он ни с кем не сможет общаться, пока не выучит язык. Он и так не слишком разговорчив, а в этих условиях наверняка замкнется только в себе. По этой же причине сами собой отпали все не-англоязычные страны.  
Австралия?.. Грейвз ничего не знал о ней. Конечно, это был бы неплохой вариант, чтобы лечь на дно, но тогда он не сдержит обещание Криденсу. Позволить ему видеться с Ньютом и увезти на другой конец земли - это было бы издевательством. Грейвз не хотел начинать знакомство заново с такого шага.  
Что же, оставалась Англия.   
Оставлять обскура в Лондоне было опасно. Если Криденс не сможет держать его под контролем, пострадает слишком много людей. Нужно было уединённое место, спокойное, не густо населённое, но и не пустынное. Тихий, маленький городок в красивом месте. Ирландия или Шотландия. Грейвз кинул монетку - выпала Шотландия.

Криденс прижал руку к животу и согнулся, хватая ртом воздух после аппарации. Грейвз предупредил его, что в первый раз ощущения будут неприятными, но одно дело - знать, другое - испытать на себе тошнотворное головокружение от прыжка через всю страну. Грейвз положил руку ему на плечо, тот вздрогнул:  
\- Изви... ните... сэр... я...  
\- Не разговаривай, - перебил Грейвз. - Закрой рот. Дыши носом.  
Криденс сжал губы и резко вдохнул.  
\- Вот так. Ещё раз, - Грейвз погладил его по плечу. - В первый раз почти всем кажется, что сейчас стошнит.   
Криденс испуганно дёрнул головой вниз, стискивая губы.  
\- Носом, - напомнил Грейвз. - Вдох, - он положил ему ладонь между лопатками. - Выдох... Посмотри на что-нибудь, голова скоро перестанет кружиться. Вон там, например... видишь мельницу на реке?..   
Криденс проследил взглядом за его рукой и качнул головой.  
\- Ты знаешь, как выглядит мельница?..  
Криденс виновато опустил взгляд:  
\- Нет, сэр...  
\- Ну да, откуда бы... - пробормотал Грейвз себе под нос.  
С холма над рекой был виден весь город. Невысокие дома с серыми черепичными крышами, над которыми вился дымок из каминных труб. Острый шпиль старинной церкви, башня с часами возле ратуши, узкие улочки, расходящиеся от площади перед ней.   
Город назывался Гленгори, речка с мельницей - Айлин, озеро, куда она впадала за холмами - Лох Ромах. Маги и магглы жили здесь по соседству, для Англии это было обычным делом.   
Грейвз купил дом на отшибе. Добротный каменный коттедж в два этажа с хорошим куском земли. Перед домом был кое-как разбит сад, но за ним давно никто не ухаживал. Дорожка поросла травой, цветы вылезли из клумб и расползлись по лохматому газону, у изгороди поднимались сорняки. Хотя, наверное, весной это безобразие должно выглядеть живописно.   
\- Потом разберёмся с мельницей, - сказал Грейвз, глядя на Криденса. Тот медленно распрямлялся. - Тебе лучше?..  
\- Да... сэр... Спасибо...  
\- Иди за мной. Я покажу тебе дом.

В доме были скрипучие полы, старые деревянные панели на стенах, тусклые картины в широких рамах и тяжёлые пыльные шторы.   
\- Старая добрая мать её Англия, - сказал Грейвз, остановившись посреди тёмной гостиной. Ему сразу же страшно захотелось обратно в свой родовой особняк, к высоким потолкам, светлым стенам, огромным окнам и персидским коврам. Даже прабабкин чайный сервиз с павлинами больше не вызвал бы у него усмешки.   
Грейвз хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Финли!..  
\- Добрый день, хозяин, добрый день... молодой хозяин.   
Существо в тунике из двух клетчатых носовых платков стояло посреди гостиной. Домовой эльф был молодым и довольно симпатичным, несмотря на большие треугольные уши, весело торчащие вверх, и нечеловеческие зелёные глаза.   
\- Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз, а это Криденс, - Грейвз взял юношу за плечо, подтягивая поближе, чтобы тот не стоял на пороге комнаты. - Это здешний домовой эльф.   
Финли рассматривал их с нескрываемым интересом, застенчиво склонив голову набок и перебирая пальчиками.  
\- Домовые эльфы находятся в услужении у людей, - сказал Грейвз, продолжая держать Криденса за плечо. - Финли отвечает в доме за уборку, готовку, стирку... и все прочие вещи. Кстати, кто отвечает за сад?..  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Персиваль... - начал эльф.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - поправил тот.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвз... Я первый день в этом доме, - пояснил Финли. - Раньше здесь жил мой прадедушка, но ему двести лет и он больше не может исполнять свои обязанности.   
\- Ясно. Займись садом. И переоденься, - Грейвз вынул из кармана монету и щелчком подбросил её вверх. Она блеснула в солнечном луче, прокравшемся между шторами, и упала к ногам эльфа. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты разгуливал по дому голым.   
\- Вы освобождаете меня?.. - Финли в волнении взял себя за уши, глаза у него потрясенно округлились.  
\- Я освобождаю тебя, - сказал Грейвз. - А теперь исчезни и найди себе хотя бы штаны и рубашку.  
\- Спасибо, сэр... вы очень добры, сэр... - эльф быстро подобрал монету, щёлкнул пальцами и растворился в воздухе.  
Англичане любили попрекать американцев отсталостью законов и консервативностью. Тогда как сами продолжали держать эльфов в добровольном рабстве. По мнению Грейвза, это было довольно лицемерно. Он считал себя современным человеком и предпочитал выстраивать любые отношения со свободной личностью, а не с вещью.   
\- Идём посмотрим, что здесь ещё, - сказал Грейвз, разворачивая Криденса к двери. Тот, конечно, по-прежнему втягивал голову в плечи, но оглядывался с любопытством. Дом был значительно больше церковного приюта, вместо агитационных листовок здесь на стенах висели чьи-то портреты, пейзажи и натюрморты. Картины явно привлекли внимание Криденса - Грейвз отметил этот факт, но ничего не сказал.  
Он взмахом руки раздёргивал шторы, впуская в комнаты свет. От тёмных стен и низких потолков у него уже готова была развиться клаустрофобия. Первые несколько минут, конечно, он задумывался о том, чтобы оставить дом нетронутым - как-никак, чисто английская классика, должно же быть в ней что-то уютное - но быстро понял, что чёрта с два он будет в этом жить. Стены должны быть светлыми, и точка. Высота потолка - хотя бы три метра. В фамильном особняке было пять, но Грейвз был готов к компромиссам. Он даже готов был объяснять английскому домовому эльфу, что такое ар-деко и почему он собирается растапливать камин ножками от стульев.  
Угловая спальня с двумя окнами, выходящими на холмы, была размером со спичечный коробок.   
\- Это твоя комната, - сказал Грейвз, пропуская Криденса вперёд и оставаясь за порогом. Тот шагнул внутрь и огляделся.   
Обстановка была настолько скудной, насколько Грейвз смог вообразить себе скудность: кровать в нише под окном, накрытая простым покрывалом, перед ней - кусок полосатого коврика. Комод с десятком ящиков, над ним зеркало - в одном углу. Пара стульев и настенные часы - в другом. Несколько книг на широком подоконнике за неимением полок.  
Криденс будет здесь жить.   
Грейвз никогда не жил ни с кем, тем более на таком маленьком пространстве, где ты будешь видеться с человеком каждый день, постоянно сталкиваться с ним в комнатах, слышать его, видеть его. Не сказать чтобы он горел желанием разделять с кем-либо общее пространство. Одно дело - иметь фантазии о том, что он делает с Криденсом, другое - получить реального мальчика рядом с собой. Воспитывать его, разговаривать с ним, делить с ним стол... Да, кстати.  
\- Завтрак в девять, - сказал Грейвз. - Обед в два часа, ужин в семь. Я буду ждать тебя в столовой.   
Криденс кивнул. Он стоял посреди комнаты, скользил взглядом по обстановке.   
\- Если понадобится какая-нибудь мелочь - стакан молока, печенье, носовой платок - для этого есть Финли. Просто назови его по имени и хлопни в ладоши, он появится, - добавил Грейвз. - С другими вопросами приходи ко мне.   
Криденс сутулился, но крутил головой, уже осмелев.  
\- Моя спальня рядом, - сказал Грейвз. - Ванная комната возле лестницы. Она общая, - мрачно добавил он.  
Делить придётся не только дом, но и пространство, которое для Грейвза всегда было интимным, куда он никого никогда не впускал. Для фантазии можно было сделать исключение, но на то она и фантазия, она не оставляет следов.  
\- Если хочешь осмотреть дом, не стесняйся. Ты не пленник.   
\- Сэр, - Криденс повернулся к нему, опять взялся за край своего жилета. Он медленно поднимал глаза, пока не добрался до подбородка Грейвза. - Спасибо, сэр... Вы очень добры.   
\- Посмотри на меня, - спокойно сказал тот.  
Криденс помял жилет, дёрнул головой вбок и встретился с глазами Грейвза.   
\- Ты здесь не только потому, что я испытываю к тебе симпатию, - сказал тот. - В первую очередь ты здесь потому, что тебе необходимо обучение. И тебе необходимо спрятаться подальше от Гриндевальда.   
\- Вы... будете учить меня, сэр?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Да. Мы начнём, когда ты немного освоишься.   
У него на губах снова проступила эта улыбка - слабая, еле заметная.   
\- Хорошо, сэр, - Криденс смущённо кивнул, опустил глаза. Он продолжал улыбаться. - Я... буду очень стараться. Что мне делать... сейчас?.. Я могу... работать по дому. У ма... у Мэри Лу...  
\- Здесь не приют, - перебил Грейвз. - Для работы по дому есть Финли. Но если тебе нравится протирать пыль, - он пожал плечами, - мне всё равно. Протирай.  
Улыбка исчезла, Криденс дёрнул руками, будто хотел потянуться к Грейвзу.   
\- Тогда... чем я могу быть вам полезен... сэр?.. - тихо спросил он.   
\- Твоя полезность заключается в твоих способностях, - сказал тот. - Ты удивительное магическое существо, Криденс. Уникальное. Других таких не существует.  
Криденс покусал себя за нижнюю губу.  
\- Тот... другой человек...  
\- Гриндевальд, - спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Называй его так.  
\- Он говорил, что я... особенный.  
\- Он не врал. По крайней мере - в этом. Твоя сила огромна. Но ты не умеешь ею управлять. Я сделаю всё, чтобы научить тебя.  
\- Я постараюсь не разочаровать вас, сэр, - торопливо сказал Криденс.   
\- Подними глаза, - велел Грейвз.   
Тот повиновался - быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.  
\- Смотри на меня, когда ты разговариваешь со мной, - спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Это вежливо.  
\- Да, сэр... Простите, сэр... Я не хотел быть невежливым... - Криденс напряжённо свёл брови, усилием воли удерживая стекленеющий взгляд на лице Грейвза.   
\- Будешь практиковаться каждый день, - сказал тот. - Я хочу разговаривать с тобой, а не с твоей макушкой.   
\- Да... сэр.  
Криденс начал бледнеть, задержал дыхание. Взгляд потерял осмысленность, опустел.  
\- Хватит, - сказал Грейвз. Криденс с облегчением выдохнул, уткнулся в пол. - Сейчас я с Финли займусь обустройством дома. Тебе можно посмотреть. Такой магии ты ещё не видел.   
\- Сэр, а где... где я могу держать Хоуп?..  
Ньют позволил Криденсу забрать с собой окками. Грейвз сомневался в том, что разумно заводить в доме сразу двух опасных магических существ, но Ньют заверил, что синяя пернатая змея неопределимых размеров чувствует силу обскура и подчиняется ему. То, что Криденс подружился с ней, Грейвз видел сам. Тот назвал её Хоуп - Надежда.  
\- Я не разбираюсь в этих существах, - сказал Грейвз. - Держи её хоть в комоде. Финли!.. - он хлопнул в ладоши.  
Домашний эльф приоделся по последней моде: обзавёлся брюками с острыми стрелками, голубой рубашкой и клетчатыми подтяжками. Грейвз придирчиво оглядел его и кивнул:  
\- Я вижу, мы договоримся. Ты хорошо владеешь пространственной магией?..  
\- Как своими пятью пальцами, сэр, - с легкой заносчивостью сказал тот.

Домашние эльфы использовали бытовую магию как искусство. Грейвз приказал поднять потолки на обоих этажах на высоту трёх метров, раздвинуть окна, высветлить стены, пустить по ним геометрический орнамент. Имитировать свой фамильный особняк в этих стенах не вышло бы, но он постарался привнести сюда дух современности.  
Он любил эту прямую и чёткую асимметрию линий, латунь, сталь, серебро. Чёрный и молочно-белый. Бронза и золото. Сочетание полированного дерева с гладкой кожей. Финли оказался понятливым парнем и ловил идеи с полуслова.   
Грейвз чувствовал спиной, что Криденс крадучись ходит за ними по пятам и глазеет, но не отвлекался. Он до сих пор не понимал, нравится ему, что мальчишка будет жить с ним или нет. Хотя решение было осознанным, к самому факту ещё нужно было привыкнуть.  
Дом преображался шаг за шагом. На пол в холле лёг контрастный паркет, лестница обрела строгие перила. Гостиная стала просторнее и светлее, на стенах проступили тонкие ломаные ромбы, на чёрный портал камина легли золотые шевроны. В столовой на окнах ожил витраж, старинную кованую люстру заменили ступенчатые светильники, у круглых зеркал отросли длинные лучи.   
\- Криденс, - Грейвз обернулся, подозвал мальчишку к себе. - Что ты думаешь?..  
\- Очень красиво... сэр, - сказал тот, с опаской поглядывая по сторонам и стараясь держаться подальше от мебели.  
\- Сказать Финли, чтобы помог тебе с твоей комнатой?..  
\- Мне... очень нравится комната, сэр, - тот мгновенно нахохлился.   
Понятно - ему будет неуютно вне спартанской обстановки. Пусть привыкнет. Грейвз и так старался изо всех сил, чтобы дом выглядел просто. Не всё сразу, Персиваль... Что для тебя "просто", для Криденса - музей.  
\- Хорошо, - Грейвз посмотрел на часы. - Закончим на этом. Финли, ужин через полчаса. 

Они сидели напротив друг друга за небольшим овальным столом. Криденс держал в руках вилку и очень старался не звякать ей по тарелке. Грейвз не смотрел в его сторону - он был занят газетой, раскрытой возле локтя. По крайней мере, он очень правдоподобно делал вид, что занят. Не глядя, накалывал на вилку запечённый картофель, окунал в соус. Он ел медленно и, честно говоря, без аппетита, хотя Финли оказался неплохим поваром. Грейвза мучила проблема, неприятная, как головная боль.   
Ему стало намного уютнее в доме, которого коснулся дух американской современности, а вот Криденсу изменения явно пришлись не по вкусу. Он, конечно, с огромным любопытством смотрел на то, как меняется обстановка, но теперь даже на стуле сидел так, чтоб занимать меньше места. Как будто он мог его испортить собой. Если он будет бояться лишний раз выйти из комнаты, потому что вокруг слишком красиво... Ну, молодец, Персиваль, что. Расстарался.   
Тут либо сразу прививать Криденсу любовь к прекрасному, либо попрощаться с собственным комфортом и подстроить дом под чужие привычки.   
Вот поэтому ты и водил в дом только фантазии, Персиваль, - подумал он. - От реальных людей одни проблемы. С ними надо считаться. У них есть своё мнение. Даже у Криденса. Он, конечно, ничего не скажет, он даже не понимает, что случилось, но его мнение очевидно: "Здесь слишком хорошо для такого, как я". В фантазиях Грейвза Криденс никогда не обращал внимания на обстановку - ему было не до того, он был занят другими приятными вещами.   
\- Какой у тебя любимый цвет? - спросил Грейвз, отрываясь от газеты, которую он всё равно не читал.  
Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданности, со звоном выронил вилку на пол. Грейвз жестом левитировал её обратно, уничтожил шмякнувшуюся на пол половинку картофелины, брызги соуса на полу, на столе и на колене Криденса. Подумал ещё секунду и призвал из буфета новую вилку. Он мог, конечно, тем же заклинанием очистить прежнюю - он мог её и не очищать, пол сверкал чистотой - но ему даже думать было неприятно, что Криденс станет есть вилкой, побывавшей на полу.  
\- Я тебя о чём-то спрашивал... - сказал он, разобравшись со столовыми приборами. - Да. Так какой у тебя любимый цвет?..  
Криденс сидел, ни жив, ни мёртв. У него покраснели глаза, он держал руки на коленях и не моргал.  
\- Криденс, я не выгоню тебя из дома за то, что ты уронил вилку, - терпеливо сказал Грейвз. - Я вообще не собираюсь выгонять тебя, запомни. Ты мне нужен.   
Тот вспыхнул, дёрнул плечом и непроизвольно улыбнулся.   
\- Простите... сэр.  
\- Так у тебя есть любимый цвет?..  
Криденс на мгновение поднял глаза сам. Через секунду опустил их - но вы подумайте, какой прогресс!.. Сам!..  
\- Любимый цвет, сэр?.. - переспросил он.  
\- Да. Цвет, который тебе нравится, - повторил Грейвз. - Какой он?..  
\- Яркий... - ответил Криденс.  
Разговор грозил затянуться надолго. Грейвз подлил себе вина, растёр пальцами складку между бровей. Отодвинул от себя тарелку. Криденс испуганно выпрямился.  
\- Тихо-тихо, не дёргайся, - сказал Грейвз. - Сиди и ешь, если ещё не сыт.  
\- Но вы...  
\- Я делаю то, что я хочу. Ты делаешь то, что я говорю. Я говорю - сиди и ешь, если ещё не сыт. - Грейвз отпил вина и на всякий случай уточнил: - Ты ведь поймёшь, когда будешь сыт?..  
Криденс закивал. Ну хвала Мерлину, одной проблемой меньше. А то от церковного приюта можно было всякого ожидать...   
\- Ма... Мэри Лу говорила, нельзя разговаривать за столом, - сказал Криденс.  
\- Плевать я хотел на то, что говорила Мэри Лу, - искренне сказал Грейвз. - В этом доме мои правила.   
Криденс снова взялся за вилку, потянулся к блюду с запечённой рыбой. Грейвз помолчал, чтобы не спугнуть. В начале ужина ему пришлось два раза повторить, что Криденсу можно брать всё, что стоит на столе, прежде чем тот решился добавить себе на тарелку что-то помимо гарнира и куска карпа.   
\- Я знаю одну игру, - сказал Грейвз, когда Криденс прожевал и проглотил кусок. - Ты умеешь играть во что-нибудь?..  
\- В классики, - ответил тот. - Модести чертила их мелом и прыгала. Сначала на одной ноге, потом на другой. Вы хотите... - Криденс с тревогой глянул на блестящий пол.  
\- Мерлин упаси, нет. Это другая игра. Я буду называть цвет, а ты будешь называть что-нибудь, где он есть. Например, я говорю - белый. Ты отвечаешь - бумага. Я говорю - чёрный. Ты говоришь - уголь.   
\- Я не слышал про такую игру, сэр, - Криденс замер.  
\- Она не сложная. Ты ведь различаешь цвета, верно?..  
\- Д-да, сэр...  
\- Значит, ты сможешь ответить, когда я назову цвет. Вспомнишь что-нибудь белое, чёрное, зелёное, красное - и назовёшь.  
\- А если я ошибусь, сэр?.. - тихо спросил Криденс, опуская голову.  
\- Как ты можешь здесь ошибиться, мальчик мой?.. - вздохнул Грейвз.  
\- Вы скажете... чёрный... а я отвечу... бумага.  
Грейвз положил локти на стол и пристально посмотрел на мальчишку.   
Конечно, его было ужасно жаль. Страшно жаль. Чудовищно жаль. Какой эпитет ни приставь - будет мало. Жизнь Криденса была непрекращающейся пыткой, и он так привык к ней, к тому, что наказание за любой шаг в сторону неотвратимо - что теперь, когда прежняя жизнь кончилась, ему было ещё страшнее. Он не знал, за что он будет наказан по новым правилам. За что и как.   
Грейвз прижал костяшки пальцев к губам, глубоко вздохнул. Твои эротические фантазии, Персиваль, рискуют сбыться в самом ближайшем будущем. Он же теперь всё время будет рядом, и это надолго. Спать будет в соседней комнате. Будете трижды в день встречаться за столом. А потом начнёшь учить палочку держать... Кстати, не забудь купить ему палочку, старый хрен - как учить-то будешь?..   
Вот он сидит и прячет глаза. Никуда не уйдёт - ему же идти некуда. Сделает всё, что прикажешь. Будешь с ним поласковее - да он к тебе в ширинку сам лезть начнёт, лишь бы ты похвалил лишний раз. Тошно от самого себя, правда? Сам знаешь, что не удержишься. Как бы ни крепился - легко держаться, только если встречаешься с мальчишкой пореже. Когда ты к нему первый раз пришёл?.. Через две недели после той заварушки, которую устроила Тина. Криденс тебе чуть ли не на шею кинулся - подумал, ты забирать пришёл. Как он погас, когда понял, что никакой ты не спаситель - помнишь?.. Пришлось мямлить, отговариваться, объяснять... Как он тогда сказал - "Разве вы не волшебник?" А ты стоял и сам думал - почему нет никаких подходящих заклинаний для этого случая?.. Где разница между магами и простыми людьми? Должен же быть какой-то смысл в существовании магии, иначе зачем она нужна?.. У людей есть паровые двигатели, электричество, нефть - а у вас есть магия. Это и вся разница?..  
Не совался бы ты, Персиваль, в ту церковь, не стремился бы разбирать промахи подчинённых - глядишь, знать бы не знал ни про какого Криденса, сидел бы себе до сих пор в Нью-Йорке, поебывал молоденьких не-магов и горя не знал.  
Расхлёбывай теперь, что заварил. И постарайся хоть пару дней член в брюках удержать.  
\- Если ты ошибёшься, - сказал Грейвз, - я ещё раз повторю этот цвет, чтобы ты назвал другое слово.  
\- А кто выигрывает в эту игру?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Тот, кто ответит на все мои вопросы.  
\- А кто проиграет?..  
\- Тот, кто будет сидеть и молчать, не говоря ни слова. А ещё тот, кто выиграет... - Грейвз на секунду задумался, - после ужина пойдёт со мной гулять к реке.  
\- А тот, кто проиграет?.. - с волнением спросил Криденс.  
\- Останется со мной дома. По-моему, очень простые правила.  
Криденс в замешательстве поднял глаза, опустил снова. Ему наверняка эти правила совершенно не казались простыми. Должен быть выбор из хорошего и плохого, иначе нет смысла выигрывать. Как выбирать из хорошего и хорошего?..   
\- Чёрный, - сказал Грейвз, не давая ему времени запутать самого себя.  
\- Уголь.  
\- Белый.  
\- Бумага.  
\- Красный.  
\- К-кровь, - ответил Криденс, помедлив.  
\- Хорошо. Жёлтый.  
\- С-солнце.  
\- Розовый.  
Криденс надолго задумался, потом тихо сказал:  
\- Кукла.  
\- Хорошо, - Грейвз спокойно кивнул, - оранжевый.  
\- Огонь.  
\- Зелёный.  
\- Трава.  
\- Синий.  
Криденс вздрогнул, сжал плечи. Попытался что-то сказать, но не смог.  
\- Криденс, - мягко сказал Грейвз, - ты знаешь что-нибудь синего цвета?..  
\- Шарф, - прошептал он и покраснел.  
Шарф, ну-ну. Ты, Персиваль, знаешь какого-нибудь типа, который носит синие шарфы?.. Одного такого модного дурака ты точно видел - в зеркале живёт.   
Грейвз потёр глаза пальцами.  
\- Хорошо. Хватит.  
Взгляд у Криденса был настороженный и вопросительный:  
\- Я плохо отвечал, мистер Грейвз?..  
\- Ты хорошо отвечал. Но когда ты отвечаешь, ты не ешь. Будем снова играть, когда встанем из-за стола. Вспомни пока побольше разных цветных вещей.  
Грейвз откинулся на спинку стула, подтянул газету поближе, сложил другой стороной. Об американских событиях в Англии писали мало. Британия была занята своими внутренними делами, на взгляд Грейвза - довольно мелкими. Он налил себе чаю, взял миндальную меренгу. Криденс медленно ковырял карпа, складывая кости на край тарелки. Он ел медленно то ли потому, что уже был сыт, то ли не хотел никуда торопиться, видя, что Грейвз не собирается объявлять, что ужин закончен. Второй вариант выглядел правдоподобнее - кроме того, после происшествия с вилкой Криденс старательно следил за руками.  
Синий, ну что же. Грейвз любил глубокий кобальтовый оттенок, аквамарин, бирюзу, цвет морской волны. Они отлично впишутся акцентами в строгий чёрно-белый мир с проблесками золота. Может быть, тогда Криденсу будет здесь немного уютнее. А со временем он привыкнет. Грейвз пристально посмотрел на обои, и по ним побежала голубая волна, вытесняя холодную белизну.

Февральские сумерки были сырыми, но не холодными, звёзды влажно перемигивались сквозь туман. Река в темноте была почти не различима, и только если прислушаться, до холма доносилось мерное журчание воды под мельничным колесом. Пахло дымом из печных труб, мокрой землёй и овцами.  
Грейвз накинул на плечи мантию, Криденс сунул руки в карманы старого коричневого пальто, которое досталось от Ньюта. Они переговаривались вполголоса, продолжая игру. Тропинка тянулась над берегом, ширины едва хватало, чтобы идти рядом.  
\- Красный.  
\- Яблоко.  
\- Зеленый.  
\- Другое яблоко...  
Грейвз усмехнулся. Что это - проблески чувства юмора или недостаток воображения?..   
\- Другое яблоко, - повторил он.  
\- Да... сэр.   
Криденс опустил голову, но плечи к ушам не вздёрнул. Грейвз положил ему ладонь между лопаток:  
\- Выпрямись... Хорошо. Белый?..  
\- Дым.  
\- Голубой?..  
\- Небо.  
\- Ты молодец, Криденс. Давай попробуем наоборот. Ты называешь цвет - я называю слово.  
Криденс помялся немного, потом спросил:  
\- А если вы выиграете, мне нужно вас наградить?..  
Грейвз резко остановился. Прикрыл глаза. Молчи. Молчи, молчи, молчи, сволочь. Закрой рот. Держись. Не смей. Прикуси язык. Не моги даже...  
\- Да, Криденс, - сказал он. Старый ты козел, Персиваль, дождался, да?.. Дождался повода?.. - Если я выиграю и отвечу на все твои вопросы, - тихо проговорил он, глядя в лицо мальчишке, - ты меня поцелуешь.   
Тот смутился, но кивнул. Твою же мать. И Мерлинову бабушку. Вместе с Мерлиновым дедушкой. Ну что, Персиваль, будешь выигрывать?.. Или сжалишься над мальчишкой?.. Есть время подумать - прикинься, что не знаешь ничего чёрного... или белого. Твою мать!..  
\- Красный, - шепотом сказал Криденс.  
\- Рубин, - ответил Грейвз. Они свернули к старому каменному мосту через реку.  
\- Зелёный.  
\- Павлиний хвост.  
\- Белый.  
\- Мрамор.  
\- Что такое мрамор... сэр?..  
\- Камень. Очень красивый, я покажу тебе при случае. Если его отполировать - блестит, как зеркало.  
\- Мрамор - это белый камень... - негромко повторил Криденс.  
\- Он бывает разных цветов. Я вспомнил белый. Дальше?..  
\- Чёрный.  
\- Ночное небо.  
\- Розовый.  
\- Помада.  
\- А что такое помада... сэр?..  
\- Это краска для губ.   
\- Раскрашивать лицо - это грех... - пробормотал Криденс.  
\- Почему?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Так говорила... Мэри Лу...  
\- Она ничего не объясняла?..  
\- Она говорила, это привлекает мужчин...  
\- Привлекать мужчин - грех?..  
\- Она очень сильно ругала Честити, если видела, что та разговаривает с кем-то на улице просто так. А Модести нельзя было играть с мальчиками... только со мной.   
Ох уж эти пуритане. Как они вообще размножаются с такими запретами?.. Раз в год в миссионерской позе?.. Додумались же объявить грехом такую чудесную вещь, как секс. Они бы ещё еду запретили. Грейвз вспомнил скудный рацион приютских детей и вздохнул.   
\- Дальше, Криденс?..  
\- Фиолетовый.  
\- Закат.  
\- Синий.  
\- Хоуп.  
Криденс опустил голову и улыбнулся.  
Перебрасываясь словами, они пересекли мост. Придуманная игра оказалась даже увлекательной. Грейвз подбирал ассоциации, вороша всю свою жизнь, а Криденс хитрил, видимо, стараясь растянуть удовольствие.  
\- Жёлтый.  
\- Золото.  
\- Золотой?..  
Грейвз усмехался и отвечал - "кольцо".   
На башне с часами ударил колокол. Они повернули к городу по другому берегу реки, мимо рядов тонких осин. От зеленовато-серой коры пахло горечью, под ногами лежали прошлогодние листья, схваченные морозцем. Река тихо плескалась совсем рядом, убегая к озеру за холмы.  
\- Вы выиграли, сэр, - тихо сказал Криденс. - Я больше не знаю цветов.  
Грейвз остановился, отвёл от лица тонкую узловатую ветку с бурым листиком, чудом пережившим зиму. Машинально облизнулся, сунул руки в карманы. Какие у Криденса губы?.. Последний шанс представить перед тем, как ты это узнаешь, Персиваль. Должно быть, шершавые. Обкусанные. Тёплые. Какой он на вкус?.. Умеет ли он целоваться?.. Да кто бы его учил - сёстры, что ли?..   
\- Я хочу мой выигрыш, - хрипловато сказал он, замер в сладком тягучем предвкушении.  
Криденс шагнул ближе, поднял лицо и неловко прижался губами и носом... к щеке.  
К щеке?..  
Грейвз раздражённо выдохнул. Да что это за издевательство! То есть, этот несчастный запуганный мальчишка ещё и не соображает, что Грейвз ходит рядом и едва сдерживается, чтобы не тянуть к нему руки?.. Он идиот или притворяется?.. Или он настолько невежественный, что не способен догадаться, на какой поцелуй намекал Грейвз?.. А все эти объятья, вздохи, прислонённая к плечу голова - это что, нежные сыновьи чувства и ничего больше?..  
Разочарование было отрезвляющим и холодным. Грейвз застыл, почувствовал, что губы Криденса всё еще прижимаются к щеке. Ему нужно разрешение перестать, что ли?..   
\- Спасибо, Криденс, - сухо сказал он.   
Тот вздрогнул, оторвался от щеки, подобрал руки к груди.  
\- Простите... Я... сделал что-то не так, сэр?.. - жалобно спросил он.  
\- Я рассчитывал на другой поцелуй, - сдержанно сказал Грейвз. Сам себя накрутил - сам на себя и злись. Криденс не легиллимент, мысли читать не умеет... И, честно говоря, слава богу.   
\- На какой?.. - потерянно спросил Криденс, но не отступил ни на шаг. Грейвз чувствовал его зажатое дыхание у себя на шее.   
Он даже не понимает, что ты пытался с ним флиртовать. Он этого даже не понимает, Персиваль. Твои сладкие фантазии обернулись пустышкой. Настоящий, живой Криденс ничего тебе не подставит, даже если ему прямо приказать снять штаны - он не догадается, чего ты хочешь. Выпороть - сколько угодно, трахнуть - ему и в голову не придёт.  
Мерлиновы яйца, во что ты ввязался, Персиваль?.. Даже минет в благодарность тебе не светит. Трудись на благо людей за "спасибо". Ха-ха.  
\- Сэр?.. - испуганно позвал Криденс. - Мистер Грейвз?.. Простите... Я не знаю других поцелуев... Только такой...  
Грейвз шумно выдохнул, сам не понимая, то ли ему смешно, то ли хочется убивать. Он невинен, как младенец, понимаешь, ты, старый хрыч?.. Он не знает других поцелуев, потому что никто никогда его не целовал, козёл ты похотливый. Может, сестра целовала в щёку перед сном. И другой ласки он не знал. Пока ты не появился со своими навязчивыми фантазиями. Давай, устрой ему первый поцелуй, научи. Просвети. Не удержишься ведь. Не сможешь. Силы воли устоять не хватит, правда, Персиваль?.. Как тут устоишь, когда он сам чуть ли не просит?..  
\- Я говорил про другой поцелуй, - сказал Грейвз и взял его лицо в ладони. Криденс замер, явно не зная, к чему готовиться. Ресницы у него задрожали - до чего длинные, с ума можно сойти. Точёные скулы, прямые брови, нос как у римских статуй... Да он же красив так, что дыхание останавливается.   
Грейвз закрыл глаза и прижался к его рту. Криденс непроизвольно вдохнул, губы раскрылись. Грейвз от случайного приглашения не отказался - поцеловал нижнюю губу, захватил верхнюю. Медленно, не торопясь. Короткими тихими поцелуями прошелся от одного уголка губ до другого. Криденс выдохнул ему в рот и попытался ответить.   
Грейвз не заметил, когда Криденс прильнул к нему, положил руки на грудь. Грейвз целовал его мягко, уверенно. Придерживал за затылок, чтобы тот не тыкался в губы, как щенок, и не дёргал головой. Нежно прикусывал, аккуратно касался языком, посасывал, увлекаясь. Криденс начал тихо стонать. Он жался к Грейвзу, как бродяга к огню, торопливо дышал, цеплялся скрюченными пальцами за мантию.   
Да его это возбуждает. Может, он и не соображает, что происходит, но тело у него реагирует, как надо. Мерлин, мальчишку можно возбудить одним поцелуем!.. Ну ладно, не будем преуменьшать - одним очень умелым и очень настойчивым поцелуем. Молодец, ты его завёл. И что будешь делать дальше, Персиваль?.. Сразу в спальню отведёшь и на карачки поставишь или потянешь время?..  
Криденс бросил попытки отвечать, навалился на грудь Грейвзу, будто ноги его не держали.  
\- Сэр... простите, сэр... - он с трудом дышал, его заметно потряхивало. - Мне... кажется, мне нехорошо... как сегодня... после путешествия...   
Он старался глубоко дышать, глотал воздух и вздрагивал. Грейвз не сразу догадался, в чём дело. Криденс принимал возбуждение за болезнь. А что, симптомы с непривычки довольно странные: жарко, голова кружится, в паху тяжесть и неудобство... Надо успокоиться. Всем надо успокоиться...  
Грейвз обнял его, Криденс прильнул доверчиво и тесно. Грейвз чувствовал, какой жар идёт от него. Мальчишка пытался чуть-чуть сдвинуться, чтобы не прижиматься к бедру Грейвза членом, но тот стоял так, что не заметить было нельзя.  
\- Всё хорошо... - прошептал Грейвз, поглаживая его по затылку. - Всё хорошо, мой мальчик. Просто дыши глубже...  
Криденс прерывисто вздохнул, обнял обеими руками, опустил голову на плечо.   
\- Простите, сэр... Я всё испортил...  
\- Ты ничего не испортил, Криденс.  
\- Я вам помешал...  
\- Ты мне не помешал.  
\- Я... совсем не умею... так, как вы...  
\- Ты не умеешь целоваться, потому что тебя никто не целовал, - спокойно и тихо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Так, как вы - никто, сэр!..   
Сосредоточенно подышав Грейвзу в шею, Криденс спросил:  
\- Сэр... можно... я тоже...   
\- Говори, - велел тот.  
\- Можно я тоже буду иногда выбирать... такой выигрыш?.. - едва слышно спросил он.  
\- Тебе понравился поцелуй?.. - Грейвз усмехнулся своему внутреннему голосу, который сейчас сурово молчал.  
\- Очень!.. - выдохнул Криденс.  
\- Тебе необязательно выигрывать у меня для этого, - сказал Грейвз. - Хочешь, я буду целовать тебя вечером, желая спокойной ночи?..   
\- Да, сэр!.. - умоляюще выдохнул тот и, кажется, всхлипнул. - Да, сэр, пожалуйста!.. Пожалуйста!..   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Грейвз. - Договорились.  
Договорился он, старый хрен. Показал голодному кусок хлеба и спросил: хочешь, я буду давать тебе каждый день такой же?..   
Он закрыл глаза, сглотнул. На губах остался чужой вкус - чуть резковатый, пряный, немного сладкий.  
Какой ты ублюдок, Персиваль. Сделаешь себе игрушку из мальчика, послушную собачку, да?.. Научишь доставлять себе удовольствие... И правда, почему нет - не силком ведь?.. Ты же умеешь быть ласковым, ему же самому понравится - вон как поплыл с одного поцелуя, а это ты ведь вполсилы старался, языком ему в рот не лез. Оправдывай себя, оправдывай. Воспитывай себе волшебную тварь.  
\- Тебе лучше?.. - спросил Грейвз, когда дыхание у Криденса немного успокоилось.  
\- Да... - выдохнул тот. - Спасибо, сэр...  
\- Тогда пойдём. Я обещал показать тебе водяную мельницу, помнишь?..   
Криденс разжал руки, покачнулся, будто до сих пор нетвёрдо стоял на ногах. Несмело уцепился за локоть Грейвза. Что тут ещё оставалось делать?..  
Он вздохнул и позволил Криденсу взять себя под руку.

Грейвз зашёл к мальчишке перед сном, как и собирался. Тот лежал в постели, скрючившись в странной позе, держа руки поверх одеяла. Тёмная пижама в тонкую голубую полоску была бы ему даже к лицу, если бы не мученическое выражение этого самого лица.  
Грейвз присел на край постели, поправил на коленях полы атласного домашнего халата, накинутого поверх рубашки и брюк. Криденс виновато улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке, мой мальчик?.. - спросил Грейвз, положив ему руку на голову.  
\- Да... сэр... - сипло прошептал тот, кусая губы.   
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?..  
\- Кажется... меня немного знобит... - Криденс густо покраснел, спрятал лицо в подушку. - Простите, сэр... это пройдёт...  
\- Что пройдёт, мой мальчик?..   
Грейвз уже почуял специфический запах стыда и шёл по нему, как ищейка, держа нос по ветру.  
\- Я... не могу... - прошептал Криденс. - Пожалуйста, сэр... не сердитесь... я очень старался не... не...  
\- Расскажи, что с тобой, - мягко сказал Грейвз.  
\- Я... я смогу потерпеть... не сердитесь, прошу вас... я ничего не буду трогать... - шептал тот. - Ничего... грязного.   
\- Криденс, не надо меня бояться, - вкрадчиво сказал Грейвз. - Я не стану наказывать тебя за то, что ты себя плохо чувствуешь.  
Тот судорожно дышал, как вытащенная из воды рыбёшка, зажимал ладони между коленями, кусал губы и пытался как-то так отползти подальше, чтобы оказаться не слишком далеко от Грейвза.  
\- У тебя что-то болит?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Д-да...  
\- Покажи мне, - ласково велел он.  
Тот в ужасе затряс головой, румянец у него на щеках потемнел.  
\- Криденс, - негромко позвал Грейвз. - Покажи мне, что с тобой происходит. Сейчас, - приказал он, понизив тон.  
Тот прерывисто вздохнул, скомкал одеяло и отодвинул его в сторону. Член топорщил пижамные штаны, приподнимая тонкую ткань, слегка вздрагивал от пульсации крови. Бедный мальчишка, как давно он это терпит, не смея прикоснуться к себе?.. Грейвз положил руку Криденсу на колено, тот дёрнулся, закрыл пах ладонями, будто боялся удара.  
\- Простите, сэр... - умоляюще прошептал он, не зная, куда спрятать глаза. Скулы у него заострились, ноздри раздувались, искусанные губы были пунцовыми. - Я знаю... это так плохо... так стыдно... Простите... не надо...  
\- Тише... тише, мой мальчик, - Грейвз придвинулся ближе, огладил ладонью колено. - Убери руки.  
\- Но, сэр...  
\- Убери руки, Криденс, - твёрдо велел он.  
Тот послушался, положил их по швам, сморгнул невольную слезинку.  
\- Я знаю, как тебе помочь, - ласково сказал Грейвз и погладил его по бедру. - Ты не болен, мой мальчик. Я покажу, что надо делать.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул тот, - не сердитесь...  
\- Я не сержусь, - он дотянулся до его лица, костяшками пальцев стёр слезинку. - Я знаю, что с тобой происходит, Криденс. Ляг ровно... на спину. Можешь взять меня за руку, если тебе страшно.  
Криденс вцепился в его ладонь влажными пальцами, сжал так, что суставы едва не заныли.  
\- Хорошо... Я помогу тебе.   
Свободной рукой Грейвз накрыл его член через пижамные штаны, Криденс охнул и зажмурился, скомкал пальцами простыню. Грейвз погладил его ладонью, знакомясь, помял пальцами. Член был упругим, горячим, довольно крупным. Грейвз гладил его сквозь штаны, слегка влажные между ног от пота. Криденс пах страхом и возбуждением - головокружительное сочетание, перед которым Грейвз не мог устоять.   
Он запустил руку в ширинку пижамных штанов, обхватил горячий тяжёлый ствол пальцами, сам едва не прикрыл глаза от острого, сладкого возбуждения, волной поднявшегося из живота. Сердце забилось чаще, тепло коснулось лица.   
Зашёл пожелать спокойной ночи - и сам не заметил, как запустил мальчишке руку в штаны?.. Мерлиновы яйца, Персиваль, а ведь правда - когда ты успел?.. Что тебе за дело вообще - умеет он дрочить, не умеет, стыдно ему, не стыдно... Ты его обещал магии учить - а сам что?.. Будешь демонстрировать волшебное обращение с членом?.. Других проблем у тебя, конечно же, нет. Ну давай, скажи, что тебе его стало жаль. Что хотел подарить мальчишке немного радости. Другой радости ты ему, наверное, подарить не можешь - а вот за член подержать - это ты сходу повод найдёшь...   
Криденс что-то невнятно пискнул, задержал дыхание.   
\- Простите... простите... - полузадушенно прошептал он, не открывая глаз. - Это плохо... мне так стыдно, что вы... что вам... мне нельзя здесь трогать... я знаю, вам так противно...   
\- Криденс, - властно позвал Грейвз, и тот замер, перестав бормотать извинения. - Лежи спокойно. Я помогу.  
Тот влажно всхлипнул, когда Грейвз сжал в кулаке головку.   
\- Я знаю, что тебе это нравится, - сказал он. - Покажи, что тебе приятно.  
Криденс испуганно выдохнул. Грейвз ласкал его, собрав пальцы в кольцо, неторопливо проходясь от основания до верхушки.   
\- М-мэри Лу говорила... - прошептал Криденс, - там нельзя трогать... это мерзко... грязно...  
\- Вот пусть она себя там и не трогает, - невозмутимо сказал Грейвз, - если у неё там мерзко.   
Он потянул руку наружу через ширинку, доставая член. Тот оказался красивым - прямой, длинный, с узкой заострённой головкой. Грейвз взвесил его на ладони, прошептал короткое заклинание, и между пальцев проступила бесцветная смазка - немного, только чтобы лучше скользило. Он расслабил запястье, поудобнее перехватил член, легко потянул его вверх. Криденс ахнул, непроизвольно подался бёдрами за рукой.  
\- Я хочу тебя слышать, - приказал Грейвз. - Громче.  
Криденс замычал сквозь сжатые губы, мучительно свёл брови. Грейвз работал рукой в самой простой манере, чуть сжимая пальцы, когда она шла вверх, и отпуская, когда она шла вниз. Криденс вздрагивал, облизывал губы, постанывая, метался головой по подушке. Тяжёлый, густой стыд превращался в яркий здоровый румянец - ложился наискосок через всю щёку от скулы до подбородка, на крылья носа, на губы.   
Грейвз скользнул ладонью в ширинку, перебрал пальцами мошонку - Криденс громко ахнул, запрокинул голову.  
\- Открой глаза, - приказал Грейвз.  
\- Вы... Вы хотите, чтобы я... смотрел?.. - тот блеснул взглядом из-под ресниц, не в силах ни подчиниться, ни проигнорировать приказ.   
\- Ты должен видеть, как это красиво, - негромко сказал Грейвз.  
\- Красиво?.. - недоверчиво переспросил Криденс.  
Грейвз перевёл взгляд на свою руку, вернул её на член. Пальцы смыкались вокруг напряжённого ствола с набухшими венами, покрасневшей головки.  
\- Смотри... - велел он, ускоряя темп и мягко сжимая кулак. - Если тебе приятно - это не плохо... Не стыдно. Забудь, что Мэри Лу тебе говорила. Она была злой и глупой. Она не знала, как это хорошо... А я знаю. Я тебе покажу.   
\- Мистер Грейвз... - выдохнул Криденс, приподнимаясь на локте, невпопад толкаясь в кулак, - мне... со мной что-то... пожалуйста...  
\- Я знаю, мой мальчик... - тот алчно смотрел ему в глаза, двигал рукой быстро, уверенно. Криденс, похоже, не замечал, как часто встречается взглядом с Грейвзом - ему уже было не до смущения.  
\- Мне кажется... я сейчас...  
\- Не разговаривай, - коротко велел тот, ускоряясь. Мальчишка был так близко к оргазму, что Грейвз почти чувствовал, как тот зарождается у него внизу живота. - Покажи.  
Криденс упал с локтя на спину, он судорожно дышал, втягивая живот, грудью выгибаясь над простынёй.  
\- Я не... - задыхаясь, едва слышно лепетал он, - это так... Ми... стер... Гре...  
\- Сейчас!.. - жестко приказал Грейвз.  
Криденс закатил глаза, вытянулся в струнку. Вены вздулись на шее, удерживая крик, а потом Грейвз услышал стон - громкий, длинный, отчаянный. Грейвз задержал дыхание, почувствовал на пальцах тёплую влагу. Оторвался от лица Криденса, заметил пятна на его пижамной куртке. Новый запах коснулся ноздрей - сладковатый, густой, волнующий.   
Он ласково прошёлся кулаком по быстро опадающему члену, погладил, разжал пальцы. Криденс свернулся в комочек, подтянул колени к груди. Он судорожно и часто дышал, закрыв глаза. Через горло вырывались всхлипы.   
Грейвз подвинулся ближе, наклонился к его голове.  
\- Криденс... всё хорошо.  
\- Я такой... грязный... - прошептал тот еле слышно.  
\- Посмотри, - Грейвз поднёс руку к его лицу.   
Пальцы были в сперме, мутная полупрозрачная капля ползла по тыльной стороне ладони к запястью и белому манжету. Криденс следил за ней, заворожённый ужасом. Грейвз негромко произнёс заклинание, и следы растаяли, будто их не было никогда. Только одна капля упрямо ползла вниз. Грейвз стёр её пальцем прежде, чем она добралась до рубашки.  
\- Ты очень приятно пахнешь, Криденс, - тихо сказал он. - Когда-нибудь пробовал себя на вкус?..   
Криденс испуганно скосил на него глаза и кивнул.  
\- И тебе понравилось?.. - Грейвз поднёс палец к его губам. Криденс разлепил их, облизал кончик пальца.   
\- Наверное... - прошептал он. - Это было... не противно.  
\- Дай мне попробовать, - потребовал Грейвз и поцеловал его, аккуратно скользнул языком в его рот. Криденс застонал в ответ, поднимая голову.

Грейвз целовал его долго и внимательно, самому себе разрешая побыть в тепле и покое. Он гладил Криденса по волосам, по спине, по затылку. Тот отвечал неумело и настойчиво, открывал губы, впуская язык, тихо постанывал.   
\- Ты очень хороший мальчик, Криденс, - ласково шептал Грейвз. - Хороший. Красивый.  
Тот смущённо вздыхал и тянулся за новым поцелуем.   
\- Я вас не разочаровал, сэр?.. - умирающим шепотом спрашивал Криденс.  
\- Нет... ты меня порадовал, - тихо отвечал Грейвз. - Мне было очень приятно...  
\- Совсем не противно?..  
\- Ни на секунду. Это не болезнь, Криденс. Получать удовольствие - не стыдно.   
\- Но ведь остаётся грязь...  
\- Твои слёзы, твоя кровь или твоя сперма, Криденс - это не грязь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был стерильным. Ты чудесно пахнешь. Ты приятен на вкус. Ты мне нравишься.  
Криденс прерывисто вздохнул, уткнулся лбом в его колено.   
\- Теперь спи, - Грейвз поцеловал его в уголок глаза, последний раз провёл по волосам и отстранился.   
Встать оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Он сидел, прочёсывал волосы Криденса сквозь пальцы, смотрел, как тот засыпает. "Ещё минуту", - говорил он себе. - "Ещё минуту". И смотрел на часы.


End file.
